Merged Spirit
by ForgottenFables
Summary: A Fallen One takes control of a host in order to get revenge, whether the host wants to or not. But this bond was something that neither the host or the spirit had in mind, and far deeper. So how will Zuellni react to a Danny who grew up merged with a Fallen One.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

_This is telepathy_

* * *

><p>"So this is one of them?.." "It was from Wolfstein?.." "...Fallen..." "Its power..." "The world beyond." "Is its link intact?" Words were flying around the lab. So many words that the very young Danny didn't understand.<p>

The three year old child sat forgotten in the corner of the room as his parents were fussing over something. Something in a large glowing ball. It looked like a wolf. One as large as a car, with black fur that had a green hew to it, and dark red eyes.

It was thrashing about in rage as coils of electricity jumped from the container to strike against its coat. "An intact post contamination city consciousness. I can't wait to take it apart and see how it works." Jack Fenton said, practically dancing in his giant orange jumpsuit as he stared at the creature.

"Yes Jack, but remember to try to keep it stable for as long as possible. That way we can get more data." Maddie said jotting down some notes on a clip board. She was wearing a sky blue jumpsuit with a hood pulled over her hair and goggles over her eyes.

"But wouldn't that be extremely painful?" Jack asked. A moment passed and then they both started laughing. "Yeah right. Everyone knows Spirits can't feel pain."

"You really need to stop kidding dear. This is serious science." Maddie chuckled waving her pen at the big man as if playfully scolding a child.

"Oh oh, can we get the grabby twisty laser thingy?" Jack asked squealing like a little girl.

"Oh yes, lets." Maddie agreed and they rushed out of the room leaving their child alone.

Danny got up and with his parents no longer there to scold him, he inched his way closer to the sphere that held the corrupted electronic spirit. The spirit glared at him but then yelped in pain as another bolt stroke it. "You hurting?" Danny asked the spirit who looked down at him. The little boy was dressed in a white jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. His spiky hair looked unwashed or kept in any way and he was rather skinny, as if his parents didn't take proper care of him. But his crystal blue eyes looked up with pity into the monster's red ones.

The wolf like creature nodded showing that it was in pain. Danny looked around to make sure that his parents weren't there. "Don't worry doggy, I'll get you outs." The little boy said putting a finger to his lips as if to hush the beast.

Danny grabbed a screw driver and went to the crystal underneath the sphere that was giving off a strange green light. If Danny had been older he would have just reached for the off switch, or pulled out the wires, or asked himself how smart it was to release a creature that was eight times his size. But instead Danny started to stab the crystal with his screw driver.

With each hit green and blue sparks flew off of the crystal and scatter across the floor, glowing dimly before disappearing all together. But after a few seconds a crack formed on the surface. Danny grinned but then electricity shot up his arm and his fell over the crystal. The energy that was containing the creature was pulled back towards the crystal and the wolf like being was pulled into Danny's back.

Danny screamed with pain as his entire world shock, power was flowing though every fiber of his being and his lungs felt like they were going to burst as he screamed. Waves of green and blue light flowed though the room shaking the walls, causing beakers to fall and break and causing the instruments to squeal before exploding.

After several agonizing seconds that seemed to drag on for years, Danny stumbled off of the crystal and fell to the ground. He could just see his refection in a mirror on the other side of the room. His once white clothes where now black. His black hair had turned a snowy white. And his eyes, his eyes where a bloodly, crimson red.

He gave a cry, not of horror or pain, but of rage. Green and red energy streamed off of him and pushed away everything in the room. He was a monster...

* * *

><p>Danny's eyes shot open. His body was covered in a cold sweat. He swallowed deep mouthfuls of air as he got his bearings. He was in one of the roaming buses that traveled between cities. Everything was slowly starting to come back to him.<p>

"_Another nightmare?_" He felt Sam's voice inside of his kei channels. Sam had been the former spirit of Danny's birth city, Amity. Her real name had been Amity, since the cities are named after the spirits that guard them. But she changed it after they had left, since the name brought up to many bad memories for the both of them.

When Danny was fourteen, something happened and he had to take Sam and fled the city, never to return. But since electronic spirits cannot survive for long outside of their cities, Danny brought Sam into his kei channel and used his own kei to keep her alive.

"_Just a bad memory. That's all._" He thought back to her. It had been two years since they had ran off together, and Danny and Sam had traveled a lot through the lands.

Danny had done some mercenary work where he could and managed to get by. The world had no shortage of contaminoids, or people who would pay for them to be destroyed.

But after a while, Danny had gotten sick of the constant fighting. And Sam had voiced a wish to see more of the world than just the endless battlefields. So after buying a fake ID he applied to the academic cities to try to get into a school to train as a engineer. And the academic city of Zuellni accepted him and he was on a roaming bus to their new home.

Looking out the window wasn't the best past time, but it wasn't like there was anything else to do. The world outside of the cities was all the same. A baron wasteland, the contaminants making it impossible for life to exist. Any normal person caught outside the air filters of the cities would die a quick but painful death, usually within a matter of minutes. The only things that lived outside of the cities were electronic spirits, and the contaminoids.

Sam says that the contaminoids where the proof that god exists, and that he really hates everyone. A contaminoid larva was ruffly the size of a small house, with skin harder than steel and it only exists to consume and kill. A full grown contaminoid is comparable to a large tower and can destroy whole cities in a mater of minutes. Danny had killed more of these creatures than he cared to remember. Though even he had only ever seen a hand full of their elders.

'But I'm finally putting that all behind me.' Danny thought with a small smile as he saw the giant dome city coming up on the horizon. 'Today is a new day.'

* * *

><p><strong>Something I wrote really quick between classes. I've been watching a bit of 'Chrome Shelled Regios' and noticed that there aren't that many stories for it. Don't know if I will continue, and don't tell me to. It isn't like the show had a satisfying finish and I have a lot of story in the works already. This was just something I wrote to kill time. Tomorrow could be more of the same or something completely different.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

_This is telepathy_

* * *

><p>"Wait. Just wait a minute!" Nina Antalk demanded. The blond haired female captain of the 17th platoon was doing her best to maintain her cool, but her current situation was like a slap in the face. "If you quit, what will happen to the 17th platoon!?"<p>

"Having it disband would make the decision easier for you as leader, right?" Havoc said snidely. The pigheaded blue haired military student was enjoying the position he was placing his former leader in. "Using your talents in another unit would be in Zuellni's best interests."

"At least give me till the end of the competition. Just watch, I'll change how you feel by then." Nina begged grasping at straws.

"You're kidding, with this team? The platoon's a joke." Havoc scoffed. The rest of the team didn't even object. Harley Sutton, the team's dite mechanic just looked towards the ground. Sharnid never even stopped polishing his riffle.

Nina glared at Havoc as her blood pressure started to rise. She pulled out one of her dites. "Restoration." She almost hissed as the small black box glowed before extending into a solid black nightstick with a rounded guard.

"Once I've turned in my badge, this won't be some training exercise." Havoc said pulling the 17th platoon's pin off of his jacket before throwing it at Nina's feet. "And I'm unarmed, so if something happens to me, the platoon will be immediately dissolved!" He mocked her.

"Why you..." Nina growled raising her arm to strike him anyways but Harley grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait! Calm down, Nina!" He shouted trying to bring the team captain to her senses. "This isn't like you."

"Let me go! I can't just let our platoon be disbanded, not now! Let me go!" Nina shouted but by the time she had thrown Harley off, Havoc had already left. Nina turned and kicked Havoc's old locker hard enough to leave a impression of her foot in it. "That asshole!"

"Calm down! All we have to do is replace him, right?" Harley said as Nina slowly took our her frustration on the sheet of metal. "Today's the entrance ceremony, so there'll be someone who can take his place."

As if someone flicked a switch the look of rage fell off of Nina's face and she grinned wide at her childhood friend. "Yeah, what are we wait for!" She shouted and was out the door in a yellow flash.

* * *

><p>"New students, please assemble at the main auditorium." A voice said over the intercom as Danny looked around at the crowd of students.<p>

"_I'm lost._" He admitted to Sam. "_Where do you think it is?_"

"_How am I supposed to know? I've been with you the whole time._" Sam replied.

"_Geez, stupid roaming bus getting held up by those weak little larvals. Now I don't have a school uniform and I am completely lost._" Danny grumbled as he looked around.

"_You could always just ask for directions._" Sam suggested.

"_Oh... but that is so unmasculine._" Danny complained.

"_Just deal with it._" Sam said inside of his mind.

Danny sighed and looked around. Spotting a boy with green hair tied in a pigtail who was wearing a mechanic's outfit and a blue hat that was on backwards. He was looking around and didn't seem to be going anywhere, but he didn't exactly look lost either.

"Um, excuse me." Danny said approaching him. "Can you tell me where the auditorium is? My roaming bus didn't come it till today, so I'm kind of lost." Danny explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, sure. It's that building over there. With the flag in front of it. you can just follow the crowd if you need any further directions." The boy said with a helpful grin.

"Thanks." Danny said nodding a little embarrassed that he had thought of just following the crowd.

"Hey Harley!" A blond girl shouted running up to the green haired boy. "Well have you find anyone?" She asked.

The boy shook his head. "No good. Most of the new ones have already been taken. But a lot of them are in the auditorium. So we can come back after the entrance ceremony is over." Harley said.

The girl sighed but then noticed Danny. "What about you? Are you a military arts student?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Danny didn't respond. He just stared rather puzzled at the blond girl who was standing before him. She had short hair with small feather like hair clips on either side of her head. Her blue eyes were staring right at him but Danny couldn't help but feel that there was something else there. Something he was over looking. It as if she was glowing. Not with a heavy power, but more like a scent, weightless but no less noticeable.

"Hello, are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to tell me if your in military arts or not!?" She demanded.

"N... no, I'm in general education. Engineer." Danny said quickly after realizing that he had been staring.

"Gurr. We don't need another dite mechanic. Come on Harley we got to move." She said grabbing the boy and moving off quickly.

"_Sam... that girl._" Danny said as he started walking towards where he had been told the auditorium was.

"_Yeah, I know, I felt it too._" Sam agreed. "_It felt familiar, but I just can't place it._"

"_I wonder who she..._" Danny started but stopped when a flash from a camera startled him out of his daze conversation with the spirit he was hosting.

"Hi, I'm with 'Weekly Look'N' magazine. Would you mind if I take your picture? Oops, guess I already did." A girl with light brown hair in two ponytails said holding up a camera. Danny was too stunned to respond as the girl grabbed his hand and started shaking it. "Nice to meet you. You don't have a uniform, are you a new student? What's your name?" She asked.

"Danny... Fenton." Danny said confused as to her sudden appearance. It was true, he had never bothered to change his name when he had made his fake IDs, only where he had lived. "Um, what's 'Weekly Look'N'?" Danny asked, less because he cared and more because it felt like the right thing to say for a conversation. He had never been one to socialize much, so the rules of such things were lost on him. Sam had pretty much raised him from an early age, and he had avoided most human contact when able.

"It's an informational magazine, the number one seller in bookstores around Zuellni Academic City." The girl informed him as she took more pictures. "I'm working on a 'Who's the Number One Most Handsome Uniformed Student?' feature now."

"But I'm not in a uniform, and are all those pictures necessary?" Danny asked a little put off.

"Hey, fake reporter!" Another girl called out causing the photo girl to jump.

"Hey, don't call me fake!" The camera girl shouted back at a tall dark skinned girl with shoulder length purple hair.

"Working on your story, looking all smug..." The purple hair girl said grinning playfully.

"Yes, true enough, I'm a new student too. And to be honest, I haven't sold the article yet, so calling myself a reporter isn't quite true..." The brown haired girl said as she started to come clean. "But just you wait! When they see my story it will be so great that it will knock their socks off!" She shouted hitting her chest with pride. But he did it too hard and ended up coughing and ruining the effect.

"Sorry if she's spoiled the mood." The purple haired girl said patting the camera girl on the head as if she was petting a rabbit. "When it comes to spirit, she has twice as much as anyone else. Please forgive this."

"_And I thought I was the only one here carrying around a few extra spirits._" Danny thought to Sam.

"_Bad joke._" Sam thought back. "_I don't think she has spirits and think she has sugar instead of blood._"

"While we're here, allow me to introduce us!" The camera girl said loudly as a third girl came and joined them. This one had long dark brown hair that when down to the bottom of her back and seemed a lot more quiet than the first two. "I'm Mifi Rotten! An expiring Journalist." She then wrapped an arm around the purple haired girl and pulled her in. "This is my childhood friend Naruki Gelni, she's trying to become a police officer." And finally she pulled in the long blown haired girl. "And this is Mayshen Trinden. She want to be a baker."

"_So that's where all the sweets came from._" Sam commented.

"It's nice to meet you." Mayshen said bobbing her head a little.

"We're from Yortem Transit City. Where you from, Danny?" Naruki asked.

Danny inwardly cursed. Yortem was what he had put on his fake ID since it would be hard to prove that he wasn't from there, considering it was the trade center of the world. But maybe that would go unnoticed. "I'm also from Yortem." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really? I never seen you before." Mifi said tilting her head. "And I always stay super in the loop."

"I've been doing a lot of traveling over the last two years." Danny said quickly avoiding eye contact. Mifi was starting to glare at him when a wind swept up through the crowd.

"A fight?" "What, some new students?" "Somebody stop them." "C'mon, do it!" People were saying as they all made room for two military arts students who were pushing out kei.

"Kei energy?" Naruki said as she watched.

"Ooh, a scoop!" Mifi said running forward with her camera.

"Mifi, that's dangerous!" Mayshen shouted. Danny decided to take this time to walk away.

The two military arts students were going at it. Blue kei matrices appearing where ever there fists clashed. One of them was a large man with short dark hair, while the other was a skinnier boy with spiked up orange hair.

The larger boy rushed the smaller one who momentarily was struggling to defend himself before he swept the legs out from under the large boy, sending him to the ground.

"Who would've thought I'd stumble across a scene like this?!" Miki said excited.

"This has to stop. They should be fighting in a training hall, not out here." Naruki said looking concerned. "Mayshen, go get a senor military office. I'll try to break things up." The purple haired girl instructed her friend who went to do as she was told.

"Restoration!" The bigger guy said as he pulled out a dite. It glowed bright blue and turned into a whip. People were starting to panic as they began to realize how real this was.

It was illegal for first year students to own there own dites for the first half year, unless they are granted special access.

The whip came around and the skinny man dodge, causing the whip to hit the side of the building and smash through the wall.

"Restoration!" The skinny man said, bringing out his own spear like dite.

"Stop this both of you! These actions could lead to your arrest!" Naruki shouted at the too from the front of the gathered crowd. But they ignored her.

The two continued to fight, until a poorly aimed whip attack caused the heavy weighted tip of the whip to start flying towards Naruki. There was a scream that flew through the crowd.

Three pink peddles fluttered in front of Danny and he could here a unfamiliar voice inside his head. "_Someone, help her._" It said.

Danny turned his head and saw the whip flying towards Naruki as if in slow motion. Kei built up in side of him and he shot across the coward like a green bullet and stopped just next to Naruki, catching the whip in his bare hand, just inches from her skull.

Naruki blinked at him in surprise. She had fully expected to die right there. "Charging External Fluid Kei." Danny said calmly and his vivid green kei flowed through the whip and back towards the man holding it who shocked violently as if shocked before falling to the ground. Danny then lifted one hand towards the second fighter. "External Ballistic Kei." A shot of green energy came out of his palm and hit the guy in the chest, knocking him down for the count.

"Oh wow." Naruki said wide eyed. A random civilian had came out of nowhere and taken down two military artists. And he made it look so easy.

"You alright?" Danny said looking over her real quick to make sure she was uninjured.

"Ye... yeah. Thanks for the save." Naruki said blushing as Danny's eyes went from green back to blue.

"Wow, Nina did you see that?" Harley asked his platoon captain. But he got no answer. "Nina?"

She was just staring at the boy. "Some mechanic." She mutter and a grin passed over her face. "He'll be our new member." She said with finally. Harley momentarily considered pointing out that he was still not a military arts student. But he new that once Nina had her mind on something, it was impossible to change it.

He almost felt sorry for the kid. He didn't know what was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>This feels like a natural cut off point. Plus what I want to write next is a natural introduction. Therefor it works out. So I will call it a chapter, regardless of length or how much plot has gone by.<strong>

**In the manga, Nina is the princess of the city that is the birth place of all electronic spirits. So Danny would feel something coming from her, since he is part electronic spirit.**

**Sam and Danny are not merged together. Danny is merged with a spirit called Wolfstein, after the middle name of this series's usual main character.**

**I am going to have Danny's specialty be scythes (I know it is over used) but in normal fights he won't use one, he'll use a spear.**

**I had Danny rescue Naruki instead of Mayshen, because I would prefer the police girl to be a possible love interest, rather than the baker.**

**To anyone that hasn't watched 'Chrome Shelled Regios', Funimation has it up on their Youtube account. Though I think they only give you the first four episodes in English. I would suggest watching it. It's pretty good as long as you don't think to much about what could have been. Then again, if you are a writer you probably think a lot about what could have been.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

_This is telepathy_

* * *

><p>Kalian Loss, the Student Council President of Zuellni, couldn't believe his luck. When he had seen the application form for Danny Fenton, he had immediately known who it was, regardless the fake history that had been attached to the documentation.<p>

He stood in his office at the top of the city and looked out over everything. It was all his responsibility. His job was to make sure that the city of Zuellni would continue to function. And he would use any means to do it.

Looking out past the city though, out into the wasteland beyond that extended as far as the eye could see, he thought back to a day seven years ago, when he had first seen the Phantom in action. Time had not taken that memory away from him, he could see every detail of it in his minds eye. It was the most terrifying experience of his life. But also the most mesmerizing.

He had been forced by his father to do some family business in the city of Amity. But just before they had got there, the roaming bus he had been traveling on was attacked. They had been unfortunate enough to drive over an underground nest of contaminoids.

He remembered watching out the window of the bus, to scared to even blink as thousands of larval contaminoids poured out of a crack in the earth and started to charge at them. Each of the creatures was as big as the bus itself, and even if he had heard about the contaminoids, seeing them was a completely different experience.

But just as Kalian was about to give up hope, the contaminoids that were at the front of the charge suddenly had their bottom halves separated from their top. The ooze like green blood spattered about everywhere.

As Kalian stared he could see someone standing in the middle of all the dead larvals. It was a young boy with starch white hair. He looked as if he was only as old as Kalian's little sister, around nine years old, and he was holding a black scythe that was nearly twice the size of his body. Even though he was outside of a city, he wasn't wearing any protective gear, as if the contaminants was nothing to him.

He spun the scythe as if it weighed nothing and waves of green kei energy flew through the air and blasted nearly a hundred of the larvals to pieces. Kalian had stared in awe until a giant contaminoid pushed itself out of the ground. The queen was trying to seek revenge for the deaths of it's young.

It have been the largest thing that Kalian had ever seen, but the boy just flipped his scythe so that the blade rested on the ground behind him. Then he rocketed into the air straight at the contaminoid, taking it head off with just one blow. Those moments had defined Kalian's life forever. That boy was the very symbol of power to him.

Kalian had asked everyone he could about the boy. In Amity they had called him the Phantom. Ever since the city had first been attacked by contaminoids, the Phantom had appeared to destroy them. They younger Kalian had been captured by the stories of this mysterious boy, but it wasn't until years later when Amity had fallen into ruin and the Phantom had become a mercenary that Kalian had finally learned the boy's true identity.

So when he had found out that this boy was looking to go to school, he jumped on the opportunity. But, when he had found out that Danny Fenton was only entering as a general education student, he had been forced to use underhanded means to trick the Phantom into revealing himself to give the Student Counsel President a good excuse to bump him up to a military arts students rank.

Things had almost turned out disastrous, but it was for the good of Zuellni.

"Mr. President, he's here." One of Kalian's many secretaries said. He liked keeping the ladies around, as if he was some kind of playboy. Even though it was one of the many things that his little sister had expressed her hatred of, usually in the form of kicks.

"Let him in." Kalian said smiling a little as his plan came together. He was a moderately tall nineteen year old man with long silver hair and eyes.

"Right away sir." The secretary said before leaving the room. Moments later Danny Fenton stepped in though the door. He wasn't anything like what Kalian remember front that day, but that was to be expected.

"I guess you're the guy in charge." Danny said, seeming to be out of his element. Danny was not very tall, and his black hair was untidy. He was dressed in a wool sweater and dark jeans. Not the poster boy of raw power, but Kalian knew better than to judge on his appearance.

"Yes, that would be an accurate assessment. I am Kalian Loss, President of the Student Counsel. And since Zuellni is ran almost completely run by the student body, being President of the Student Counsel would make me in charge. So I am allowed to make decisions in Zuellni's best interests." Kalian said trying to act as friendly as possible.

"Makes sense." Danny said shrugging.

"So, you are a first year general education student, but earlier today you showed skills to make our most senor military officers look like armatures." Kalian joked. "I take it you know a thing or two about fighting."

"I wouldn't say that I'm an expert, I've never had any formal training." Danny said looking away.

The secretary handed Kalian a clip board with Danny's information on it. Not that Kalian hadn't seen it all before. "Danny Fenton is it? Your a general education student on the work/study program. Says here you have a job working down in the machinery department. Not the most glamorous of jobs. Plus you didn't manage to get any scholarship and you hardly have any money. So what you earn will hardly cover your tuition."

"Yeah, I know." Danny said not really concerned. Even when he was working as a mercenary, he hadn't made all that much money. Since most of his clients were poorer cities that he would feel guilty about charging more than a few hundred credits to knock out a dozen adolescent contaminoids, even though most groups would charge a million each. He usually had just enough money for a temporary roof over his head and some food to get him though the month.

"It will also be very physically demanding." Kalian pointed out.

"A little hard work never killed anybody. And it can't be helped, I traveled too much to have any official education before now. And since my parents are gone, I don't have much money." Danny said shrugging.

"Oh but I think it can be helped." Kalian said with a smile before going at sitting down on a nice sofa with a beautiful girl on either side of him. "I'm going to give you an A rank scholarship and I'm waving your tuition. That should make your transfer into the military arts a bit easier."

This took a moment to sink in for Danny. "Wait, but I don't want to be in the military arts. I just want to be in general studies. I'm trying to become an engineer, not a soldier." He objected. But his objections fell on deaf ears.

"Over the past two years, we've lost Selenium mines by being defeated in municipal challenges, and now there is only one mine power all of Zuellni." Kalian said in a grave voice. "If we lose that one, then Zuellni is dead." He then leaned back and put an arm around the girls sitting next to him. "Which is why we need your strength, Danny."

Danny could understand the need for Selenium. It was the fuel that allowed electronic spirits to move the Regioses so that they could avoid cantaminoids as much as possible, as well as performing hundreds of other tasks within the city. And even if the spirit isn't moving anything, it still needs Selenium to survive, even if it was just a small amount. Danny and Sam each had to eat some of the rare metal every few weeks in order to stay alive.

"I don't know what your talking about. Surely the strength of just one kid isn't that much." Danny said trying to get out of it.

"I'm afraid it's already been decided. The needs of Zuellni much always come first. Oh ladies." Kalian said snapping his fingers. Five more girl ran out of no where moving a curtain between Danny and Kalian. "Danny is going to be needing all new clothes, so feel free to get rid of his old one."

"Yes sir!" They all chimed together before starting at Danny.

"Hey what do you think your doing! I can change by myself thank you! Don't touch that!" Danny was shouting, but none of them listened.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Danny was on the ground in a military uniform, feeling as if he had been violated.<p>

"_So this is what happens in a city without adult supervision._" Sam thought, teasing Danny a little.

"_Why are human girls so scary?_" Danny asked only to be answered by the feeling that he had realized a long time ago was Sam laughing at him.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to show the blond haired girl that had been looking for a person for her platoon. Danny had a strange feeling he knew where this was going. "Excuse me sir, I would like to..." She started before seeing Danny wallowing in self pity on the ground.

"If it isn't the captain of the 17th platoon. What can I do for you... um..." Kalian said, pretending that he didn't remember the girl's name.

"Nina Antalk, sir." Nina said walking up to Danny and pulling him into a headlock. "And I would like to request that... maggot, what is your name?" She asked Danny.

"Danny... Fenton." Danny said but his eyes were widened after hearing the girl's last name, Antalk. The part of him that was an electronic spirit would have never forgotten that name. Danny could feel that Sam was thinking the same thing.

"I would like to request that you make Danny Fenton part of the 17th platoon!" She asked. Though it sounded more like a demand.

Danny could only sigh in disappointment as he was given to the girl. As if he had no free will of his own and was just Kalian's property. "I should have known that school was a bad idea." Danny thought to Sam, feeling her amusement at the turn of events.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chunk.<strong>

**Now the question. How will Danny react to being forced into the 17th against his will?**

**Will he be a scarcastic jerk about it.**

**Will he except his fate.**

**Will he try to talk everyone out of it at ever turn.**

**I'm going to try to not have him be like Layfon and just be indecisive. Though I make no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>Sheniebel, the 'Fairy Nightingale City', one of two royal cities, along side Glendan. It is a city that was absolutely irreplaceable because of a sacred artifact that rests within it. The Riggzario Engine, a machine of unknown organs which has the power to create electronic spirits.<p>

Sheniebel could be called the birth place of every spirit in the entire world. And every single spirit knows it and of its royal family. The humans who had sworn to guard the Riggzario Engine at all costs, the Antalk family.

So Sam was confused as to why Nina Antalk, a princess and arguably one of the most important people in the world, why was she in the Academic City of Zuellni getting a military arts education? Because there was no doubt that she was the princess with a strong tie to the main blood line. Sam could sense that much immediately.

But Danny was more annoyed that he was being forced against his will to join the spoiled princess's platoon. "I can't believe this. You people do realize I don't want to be in military arts right?" Danny grumbled as he and Nina were taking the trolley towards where the dorms were. Danny wondered if she was there to show him the way like she said she was, or if she really just wanted to make sure he didn't make a break for the roaming buses. An idea that had crossed Danny's mind.

"Oh come on, why don't you at least give it a try before you say that it isn't for you. You might even enjoy it." Nina said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah stockholm syndrome, that's just what I need." Danny replied. "And who wouldn't want to learn about how to hit each other with blunt weapons. What an invaluable life skill. What if I wanted to become a baker? How would any of this military arts training help me then?"

"You want to become a baker?" Nina asked skeptically.

"Well... no, but what if I did?" Danny replied earning him a laugh from his lawful kidnapper.

"Come on, there are several situations where you might have to defend yourself." Nina said looking at him. "And don't you want to use your power to protect this city?"

"I've been here for literally three hours and you are already trying to play that card on me?" Danny said looking out the window towards the man made lake that was used to farm fish. Everything that the people needed to survive was on the Regios. It had to be.

"Well, like it or not, you're in my platoon now. So try to at least put in some honest effort." Nina said starting as they reached to end of the line and got off. "Here, take this badge for the 17th platoon. I'll see you tomorrow in the training hall." She said, handing Danny a small metal badge with XVII carved on it. "The boys' dorms are right over there." She said pointing at a large building before turning away and jogging in the other direction. Before she got far thought she turned around and shouted. "Cheer up, the uniform looks good on you!" She shouted before continuing on her way.

"_Does she think that will make everything ok?_" Danny grumbled to Sam. "_And why did those crazy girls have to take my boxers? I refuse to believe that there is a dress code for those._"

"_Don't ask me. I've never understood humans._" Sam replied mentally shrugging. "_Perhaps it is one of those mating rituals?_" She teased, causing Danny to flush.

"_Could you please not talk like that?_" Danny asked as he turned towards the dorms and shoulders a duffle bag that held everything he owned in the world. Which know that the Student Counsel President felt the need to take all of his normal clothes, was all military arts uniforms and a three dozen veils of refined Selenium that had been hidden away inside of a layer of fabric. "_I can't believe how pushy she was. It's like everything I said just went in one ear and out the other._"

"_Isn't that how human princesses are supposed to act? Like spoiled children that always get their way._" Sam suggested.

"_Beaters me, I've never meet a real princess before. There was that one time we met the Queen of Glendan but..._" Danny shivered and felt a similar reaction from Sam.

"_Yeah, lets just stop talking about it._" Sam said before noticing an energy signature passing through the air. "_Danny, look at that._"

Danny looked over towards the lake to see a girl in a military arts uniform standing on an out cropping that had two large tanks on it. The tanks must have been for water treatment. She had long silver hair that came down to her knees. At least it would be if it wasn't for the fact that it was flowing behind her in a stream of bright pink energy. Small pieces of the energy flowed off of her and looked like sakura petals flowing in the wind in the few seconds before they dispersed.

Danny had only seen it a few times in his life while working with other mercenary groups, but he knew this was a nen'i user. Nen'i was a fusion of internal and external kei that could be used to perform feats that neither could do alone; namely long range telepathy and telekinesis. But Danny had never seen so much of it in one place, and without the use of a dite.

She looked otherworldly, standing there with the setting sun behind her, just looking off into the distance. That is, until she began to shout. "You lousy no good!..." She shouted before stomping over to one of the tanks. "Dammit... how dare you... the nerve..." She said, clearly angry about something as she kicked the empty contain.

Danny then recognized her voice and the one that spoke to him telepathically in front of the auditorium in order to warn him that Naruki was in danger.

She leaned over the tank and began to shout in it on the top of her lungs. "You're nothing but a coward! I'm going to rip your BLEEPing head off and BLEEP down your BLEEPing throat you BLEEPing BLEEPer!"

After she was done, she finally seemed to notice Danny's presence. "Um... hello." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you hear that?" The girl asked in a rather monotone voice. Her face was expressionless and her silver eyes seemed to be drilling holes in Danny. The way she looked both demanded the attention of everyone and made people too nervous to look.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the Regios heard you." Danny joked trying for a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, but when I get really mad I scream into this tank and it makes me feel better." The girl said her eyes and mouth hardly moved as she spoke and she maintained a rigid eye contact. As if she understood the mechanics of talking to someone, but was lost on some of the finer details.

"Really? Mind if I give it a shot?" Danny asked. She blinked and nodded before stepping out of the way so that Danny could walk up to the tank. He took a deep breath and shouted into the thing. "I came here to get away from all the pointless fighting! Those stupid jerks need to learn the meaning of 'NO'!" The words echoed though the tank for a few seconds before dying out. Danny leaned back and chuckled. "That did feel good."

"Yes. I come here whenever I get mad. I like it here." She said in her unusual way of speaking.

"Hey, are you the one that sent me that nen'i energy earlier to let me know that that girl was in danger?" Danny asked her. She gave the smallest of nods.

"You decided to transfer into the military arts?" She asked, taking not of Danny's clothes.

"Depends on your definition of 'decided'. They kind of forced it on me." Danny said with a sad shrug.

The nen'i energy flowed again and in the pink light a 17th platoon badge glittered on her uniform. "So you're in the 17th platoon too? Good to see that someone on the team is a good listener. I'm pretty sure everything I said to our captain just went in one ear and out the other." Danny laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

But the girl didn't respond. She just walked straight passed Danny without looking at him. "What an odd girl." Sam said thoughtfully as they watcher her go. "_She doesn't look like the military type._"

"_Just because she is in military arts, doesn't mean she is a front line fighter._" Danny pointed out. "_Anyone who is born gifted with nen'i is usually brought into the military in one way or another. Though I guess that makes it sound more like a curse than a gift._" Danny was thinking a little of his own situation. His powers were not necessarily a curse. But they had gotten him into a lot of trouble.

"_How about we get to your room before you zone out?_" Sam prodded. Danny nodded and began to walk towards the boys dorm. But he couldn't help but to think of the odd girl he had just meet. He hadn't even gotten her name.

* * *

><p>When they had finally gotten to Danny's dorm room, Danny throw down his bag and used a quick sweep of kei to make sure that the place wasn't bugged and that no one was trying to use kei to eavesdrop of them. "Alright, you can come out now." Danny said out loud to Sam.<p>

He could feel her kei leaving his body and reforming itself. Sam appeared on Danny's bed, stretching out in her true form. She had the appearance of a midnight black lioness with white huss around her paws. A ivory horn grew out of her forehead and her purple eyes swept over the room one before moving to Danny.

"_It's a humble place, but it will do._" She said still threw telepathy. Most electronic spirits use human speech. Most couldn't even use telepathy. She jumped off the bed and passed around the room as she stretched herself out a bit. It had been a long while since she had been able to get out on her own. "_I think I will go out and explore this new city. I want to see what the human's call a 'night on the town'._"

"Alright, go head." Danny said yawning. Even though he was part electronic spirit, his body still needed sleep. Something he was a little envious of Sam for not needing. "Just try to stay out of sight. Best if people don't start wondering where the random electronic spirit came from." Danny pointed out. Such things had lead to so much trouble in the past. Especially with a certain group of mercenaries.

"_Good night then, Danny._" Sam said before turning invisible and passing through the wall.

Still fully dressed, Danny flopped down on his bed, the first bed he had had for months. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p>The three year old Danny was starting to lose his mind. It had only been two days since the accident that had merged him with 'Wolfstein', and he was doing his best to hid what had happened.<p>

The three year old Danny would not have been able to understand why no one must not be found out, but some of the experience of the old electronic spirit were alive in him. And so was his anger. Danny had ran out of his home and tried to hid away as he found his hair turning white again and his eyes returning to the blood red. Hatred flowed through his body, Wolfstein's hatred. But Danny's own fears were keeping it at bay.

He had managed to sneak his way into the underground structure of the city and was crying as quietly as he could. He was so scared. Scared of what he was becoming. Scared of his parents. Scared of the world and of the world beyond worlds.

But that night a cool voice went through is mind and calmed him. "_It is alright little one. There is nothing to be afraid of._" The voice said gently. Danny looked up to see a beautiful black lioness with a pure white horn in the middle of its forehead. He recognized her from the flags and pictures that they had in the city. She was the electronic spirit, Amity. "_I know that the Fallen One's anger is inside of you. But you do not have to be afraid. I will help you contain it._"

She lowered her head and the tip of her horn touched Danny's own forehead. A soft glow appeared and Danny felt the anger going away. He felt in control. His eyes turned from blood red to a lefty green. "_Do not worry. I will always help you._" Amity said licking the three year old Danny's face.

Danny giggled and looked up wide eyed at the spirit. That is when he had decided that he would dedicate his life to serving her and protecting her. That was going to be his purpose. He would make sure that Amity would never get hurt.

In that regard, Danny would ultimately fail.

* * *

><p><strong>It's that time of the month again... no not that time of the month. Get your head out of the gutter. I meant the time of the month when Microsoft decides to mess with me by having the computer do a mandatory reset without warning.<strong>

**That's why I am putting out this instead of something else. Because the other story was just too depressing to type all the way through twice in one day. At least not without resorting to cutting myself.**

**So this finishes what would be episode 1 of the anime. Took me a while didn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"Where is he!" Nina shouted as she stood in the middle of the training room with the rest of the senor members of the 17th platoon, waiting for their newest member. "I swear if he ran away I'm going to kill him."<p>

"Well if he did, I can't say I would blame him. You did force him to join." Sharnid pointed out. But when his captain turned to his with fire in her eyes he quickly changed his tone. "I mean, I wonder where he could be."

Nina was about to loose whatever cool she had on the sniper when the door opened behind her. Danny walked in yawning slightly. "Hope you weren't waiting on me. No one actually told me when these things start." Danny said but he nearly feel back in shock when Nina rushed him excitedly.

"You here! Everyone this is our new member, Danny Fenton." Nina said to the rest of the team, even though they had all already knew that.

"Yeah, about that..." Danny started, but he was just ignored.

Nina then started to introduce the rest of her team to the new guy. "That's Sharnid Elipton, our fourth year sharpshooter." She said, pointing out a taller boy who looked like he was about twenty with a long dirty blond ponytail who had a sniper riffle over one shoulder. He gave a two fingered solute with a cocky and apologetic grin as he was introduced.

"And you already met our third year dite mechanic, Harley Sutton." She said.

"Good to have you." Harley said lifting one hand.

"Yeah, um..." Danny started again but was still being ignored.

"And finally, Felli Loss, our second year nen'i operator." She said pointing out the girl with long silver hair that Danny had seen the night before. Danny was momentarily distracted by the girl and forgot that he was trying to object to being dragged into the platoon against his will.

But he was dragged back to reality by Nina introducing herself. "And there's me, Nina Antalk, third year Military Arts student and captain of the 17th platoon." She said.

"Yeah, I know. Like I was trying to say..." Danny started but was cut off again.

"What happened to your 17th Platoon badge? I gave it to you last night." Nina said noticing that the badge wasn't on his shoulder.

Danny sighed. "Like I've been trying to say. I'm not going to be joining the Platoon. I came here to do general studies, and I got a night job working in the machinery department. I won't have time." Danny said hoping that they would just let him go. No such luck.

"Oh don't worry, you can do both, trust me." Nina said pulling out her dites. "Restoration!" The boxes glowed and the dites took on the form of two black night sticks with rounded guards. Danny took a step back. "No need to be nervous, I'm just going to give you a little test. Harley, give him a dite." Nina said not taking her eyes off Danny.

"Sure thing." Harley said. He grabbed a cardboard box and carried it over to Danny.

"We're just going to decide your position for the next competition." Nina said getting ready for a fight.

"Competition? What the heck are you talking about?" Danny asked, but as usually no one seemed to listen.

"These are all practice dite." Harley said holding up the box that was filled with dites. "None of them have any user data, so they shouldn't have any special quirks. Which one will you use?"

Danny sighed, giving up on having his questions answered. "You got a spear?"

"Oh, so mister doesn't want to be in the military arts already has a favorite weapon?" Nina teased as Danny held a small box in his palm.

"Restoration." Danny said miserably. The box glowed and turned into a black spear just a little longer than Danny was tall. Danny felt a little lucky when it came to the type of spear head. The kamayari style top had one long spike with two double edged blades coming out from the sides of the base, before hooked back slightly. It was the closest thing he could have to his old scythe without actually having a scythe.

Though the dite itself was a piece of junk. He could hardly move his kei though it at all and he was very aware that if he put anywhere close to all his strength into it, that the thing would break down instantly. Going up against a contaminoid with this weapon would be suicide. It wasn't a weapon, it was a child's toy.

"Now defend yourself!" Nina shouted and rushed forward at Danny. Danny easily parried her first two strikes, knocking her blunt weapons to the side with his spear's body. Then when she attacked his back side he moved his weapon behind him, stopping the attack cold.

Sharnid gave a low whistle. "Never seen someone just shrug off an assault from Nina." He said impressed.

Danny made no effort to go on the offensive as he blocked the on coming attacks from the princess captain. She did have a surprising amount of kei to augment her physical strength with, but her attacker patterns were extremely fluid and far too predictable.

Her defense was practically none existent, preferring to go with the 'the best defense is a good offense' strategy, that hopes that your opponent can not find an opening between your attacks. A good strategy for fighting an unskilled opponent, but one that would get you killed in a fight against someone stronger than you or with a decent amount of skill, and you can just forget about fighting large groups.

After a few seconds of doing nothing but blocking, Danny hooked the spear head around one of her legs and pulled it out from under her, causing her to fall on her butt. Rather than being put off Nina seemed more excited than ever. "You're pretty good at this." She said grinning as she pushed herself up and jumped a few feet back. "Can you use External Ballistic Kei?" Nina asked him. Danny nodded in response. "Then defense yourself!" Her body was covered in the bright blue external kei which she blasted at Danny through her dites to create a wave of energy.

Danny didn't dodge. He just moved his spear in the way to block it. But then after holding it off for a second he let down his own external kei and let it blast him back against the wall. He hit his head hard and slumped down to the ground unconscious.

A look of fear and disappointment crossed Nina's face as she quickly got the rest of the group together to help move him to the hospital.

Felli was looking at the boy curiously the entire time. She knew that he had thrown the match. But why?

* * *

><p>Harley was sitting in the hallway of the hospital waiting for news when Nina came back from talking with the nurse on hand. "So how is he?" Harley asked.<p>

"If he rests overnight, it looks like he can get out of the hospital tomorrow morning." Nina said sadly as she walked over to her childhood friend.

"That's good." Harley said relieved that they hadn't already lost their new member.

"It's not good at all." Nina said. Harley looked up to see that she had tears forming in her eyes. "Was it just a fluke that he managed to block my first attacks? When we were fighting, I could definitely feel him pushing back. But what was that? Why didn't he just get out of the way of my blast!?" Nina's arms were limp at her side. "Was taking him in just a big mistake?"

Harley put a hand on her shoulder. "Nobody's powerful right off the bat." He said to calm her down. "He'll get better."

Nina pushed the water out of her eyes and smiled back. "You're right. There's no point in trying to rush things." She admitted. "I should go. I have to get to my night job after all." She said before running off.

Back in the hospital room, Danny was laying down in the bed with his eyes closed. After he was sure that the spoiled princess was gone he started to use his Internal Augmenting Kei to heal his body of all injuries.

He hadn't noticed that one member of his team was still around. Felli sat on the side of his bed looking down at him with her blank expression. But were most people would just see a boy in a hospital bed. Felli's nen'i showed her was what looked at a ball of green fire. She had never seen so much kei in one person before.

She reached out and touched the side of his face, letting the feel of his kei mix in with her nen'i overwhelm her. Danny opened his eyes to see her leaning over him. "Um... aren't I supposed to buy you dinner first?" He said joking.

For his joke he earned a punch to the side of the face. He was knocked to the side and fell out of bed onto his head. "Ow..." Danny said sitting up and rubbing the top of his head.

"It doesn't really hurt, does it?" Felli asked, her face still blank, regardless of what had just transpired. "Not if you can repair yourself using Internal Augmenting Kei to this extent."

Danny looked up at her. "Just because I can repair it, doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt." Danny complained.

"I see." Felli said and just walked from the room.

"Is she upset or not?" Danny wondered out loud. He then heard the doctor coming down the hallway so he opened up the window and jumped out. He wasn't about to spend the night in a hospital just so he could avoid military arts training.

Besides, he had to get to work later.

* * *

><p>As he rounded the building he saw Felli walking along the street towards the bus stop. "Um, hey Felli." He said walking up next to her.<p>

"I know now why my brother went so far as to deceive you to have you transferred to the Military Arts Department." Felli said in her disinterested voice.

"Your brother? 'Deceived' me?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both the resignation of one of the 17th's former members and the fight at the entrance ceremony were schemes devised by my brother, the Student Council President, to get you into the 17th platoon." Felli explained.

That's when it clicked for Danny that Felli Loss was related to Kalian Loss. Even though there physical appearances were similar, Dannny would have never made the connection. After all, Felli was soft spoken and listened carefully to what people said. Whereas Kalian seemed to have cement in his ears and was pretty boast full. For some reason the image of Felli surrounded by a herm of girls came into Danny's mind and just seemed so out of place. That sealed the deal, those two couldn't really be related.

"Are you sure you're related to him?" Danny asked confused. "You act nothing like the guy."

There was a slight tensing of Felli's face muscles for a second, as if she wanted to smile at the joke, but her face just didn't know how to. "I'm sure you find it unbelieveable." She said.

"No, I believe you. He was really insistent that I join. Though I don't know if the word 'deceive' is the right one. He didn't deceive me, he just refused to hear me saying 'no' over and over again. Something he and Nina have in common. You sure they aren't the ones that are related?" Danny joked.

Felli's face twitched again. Danny wondered how long it would be before he could get her to really smile. "Perhaps they are. But how about we talk about your deception then." She said flatly. "Like how you were unable to defeat Nina earlier. It was all an act wasn't it?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, please don't tell her. I want to see if she will just let me go if I fail enough times." Danny admitted.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Felli said as the bus arrived. "She is very stubborn." She then stepped onto the bus before adding. "And so is my brother."

"Oh great." Danny said before getting on just behind Felli.

"Danny, you know about nen'i, don't you?" Felli asked as she sat down.

"Admittedly, I don't really know that much about them." Danny said shrugging as he took a seat near her.

"Nen'i operators can manipulate objects with unseen hands, and extract information from them. We see what can't be seen, and sometimes we can project nen'i outwards to speak with those located elsewhere through telepathy." Felli explained.

"I heard that nen'i isn't something that can be learned by anyone, you really have to be born with it." Danny said looking over at the silver haired girl.

"That's right. And I happened to be born with an abnormally large amount of nen'i. Far more than could be considered normal." She said. Danny thought there was a bit of sadness in her voice. But it was really hard to tell. "My brother wished to use this for Zuellni's sake. So I was forcibly transfered into the military arts, just like you were."

She paused before saying. "I hate my brother." She said it like it was just a fact; looking off into the distances, as if she was talking about the weather. "He will do anything to win, no matter how underhanded. So just keep your power a secret. Ok Danny." Danny nodded.

The bus came to a stop. "Well, this is my stop." Danny said getting up. "See you later. And it was nice talking to you." Danny the got off the bus and headed for his dorm room. He would have just enough time to pack himself a snack before he would have to get to his night job.

* * *

><p>"The heart of a Regios. Been a while since I've been in one of these things." Danny said, feeling a bit nostalgic. It was a large cylindrical tube that went down to the engine that powered the Regios's legs that allowed the city to move. "I used to visit Sam every day in one of these things."<p>

The elevator cart reached the bottom area and Danny stepped out. Noticing some cords to his right he walked over to the top of them and looked down to see someone on a hanging platform about fifty feet down. "Excuse me! This is my first day, so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing!" He shouted down at the person.

"Ah, I'll be right up!" The person shouted back. A feeling of dread crept into Danny as he thought he recognized the voice.

"Please tell me my luck isn't that bad." He mumbled to himself. There were 60 thousand people in Zuellni. The odds were 1 in 60 thousand. Even less than that when you consider who it was. Why would she be doing a hard manual labor job.

But sure enough as the platform reached its peak, Danny saw Nina Antalk standing in front of him. "I'm sure glad you're here. It's been rough since our other guy left." She said smiling, until she opened her eyes and saw Danny standing there looking as if he thought running might be a good idea. "Danny! You snuck out of the hospital!?" She demand.

"What can I say, I hate hospital food." Danny said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, I can't miss my first day on the job."

"You mean you've recovered from all that damage already?" Nina said suspiciously. "What kind of body do you have?"

Danny could only smile and hope that the topic would be dropped. 'Why is the princess here?' He couldn't help asking himself as she finally started to give him instructions for work. Danny was not looking forward to all the quality time they would be sharing.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first half of the second episode.<strong>

**I feel like having Danny's weapon of chose in this universe being a scythe actually makes sense, since he would be going up against giant monsters that need to die. Rather than just using it to scare the crap out of people he has no intention of killing.**

**I am going to say this now. People's ages have nothing to do with what year of school they are in. The school accepts people regardless of age and then they stay there for six years.**

**So Felli is 16, Nina is 17, and Naruki is 16. (And Sam is 100+)**

**Even though Felli is a second year, and Naruki is a first year. In the manga, Layfon was 18 in his first year, making him older than his senors. But I made Danny 16 because he always has a younger feel about him.**

**Next installment will probably put Nina in better light, since this has all been Danny's opinion of her without knowing why she is there... Actually it will take a lot longer for her to be in good light. But she will at least not look like a spoiled brat. **

**So who would Danny fall in love with?**

**a. Felli (introverted ****tsundere with psychic powers****)**

**b. Nina (Overly determined runaway princess who never listens to anyone else's opinions)**

**c. Naruki (The police girl who Alucard would like)**

**d. Sam (Not even human in this story and is kind of a big sister/mother figure... would be weird)**

**e. Someone else**

**f. none of the above because he is thick.**

**If ordering by how much power they had it would go; Sam, Felli, Nina, Naruki. (At least Naruki isn't the baker girl)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>"So this is why you said that I could handle this job and the platoon duties." Danny mumbled as he continued to scrub dirt off of the outer container of the Regios's core. It wasn't that difficult of work compared to what Danny was used to doing. But the fact that he had to share the same four by ten foot hanging platform with his platoon captain was making the future look bleak, since he was going to be working there every day.<p>

Danny glanced over at the princess. He just couldn't understand. Why in Ignacius would a princess be working a custodian job in a back wash city like Zuellni, and trying to become a military artist no less.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you working this job? I would think that a princess of Sheniebel would be able to afford to go to school." Danny asked.

Nina looked surprised as she turned to him. "How did you know I was... I mean I'm not a..." She stammered as Danny's eyebrow rose a few inches. "How'd you know?" She finally asked.

"Your kidding right? You didn't even change your last name." Danny said, laughing a little. Until he realized that he hadn't done that either. But it isn't like he was a famous name. As long as no one connected him to Amity, he was fine.

"Well no one else has noticed." Nina said turning back to her work. "As far as I know, only Harley and the Student Counsel President know. And that's only because Harley is a friend from back in Sheniebel."

"So people in Zuellni are all idiots. Good to know." Danny said rolling his eyes. It really was good to know. It meant that he didn't have to worry about any of them figuring him out. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh... well my parents didn't really approve of me coming here. So I ran away from home." Nina said.

Danny hadn't exactly known what to expect, but that certainly surprised him. "You ran away from a life of comfort to pursue a life of fighting. Why?" Danny asked confused. It seemed so stupid to him.

"When I was a kid, I had always envied the people on the roaming buses." Nina said. A wishful smile played on her face. "We all live in these Regioses in order to survive, but being stuck in Sheniebel... I felt like a bird in a cage. I wanted to know more, to explore the world. So I took the entrance exam while my parents weren't looking and came to Zuellni. But since I did my parents don't send me any money for tuition. Which is why I work down here." Nina said putting her brushed back in the water bucket before rolling her shoulders a bit. "It's hard work, but a military arts education isn't cheap. But that's were my real passion lies."

She turned to Danny and smiled. She had a nice smile. She would have been pretty if it wasn't for her short hair that didn't seem to suit her features and her smaller pupils, a mark of someone who had used to much augmented kei in their lives.

But most of her features were hard to notice for Danny. Even though he was getting used to it, he could still sense the unusual energy print that was coming from her. It was like elevator music, both soothing and annoying at the same time. It was messing with his sixth sense and made it hard to concentrate.

"You ran away from home... in order to be free?" Danny mumbled tilting his head up. His childish grin was gone. "Guess we have that in common." Nina looked to see Danny staring off into space. "Though I came here because I didn't want to fight anymore. I hate fighting." Even though Danny was a year younger than her, his icy blue eyes looked timeless. Military artists usually had strange eyes, but Danny's were on another level. She felt herself being draw into them and an image of a large black wolf seemed to be hovering just underneath the surface, threatening to swallow her.

"Sorry..." Danny said, snapping her out of her trance.

"Wha... what are you sorry for?" Nina asked, flushing a little at having let herself get lost in the boy's eyes.

"This whole time I've thought that you were just some spoiled princess that was hard of hearing and didn't have a clue about how this world really works." Danny said, then the cheeky grin reappeared on his face. "But I guess you aren't spoiled."

A second passed before they both started laughing. "I don't know whether or not to feel insulted." Nina said through her chuckles. She pulled her brush back out of the bucket. "Alright, we need to the this done so we can go home. After all, the competition is tomorrow."

"Alright, but you still haven't told me what a competition even is." Danny said as he got back to work as well.

"Its a mock municipal challenge between two platoons." Nina said.

"So we're going to be playing capture the flag? How exciting." Danny said drily, earning himself a shouting at for not taking things more seriously.

* * *

><p>Sam had wondered around most of the upper city, doing her best to remain unnoticed as she watched the people go about their daily lives. But soon she got bored and ventured underground, towards the core of the city were Danny was working.<p>

As she entered the large hollow area, she smiled a bit to herself at how similar it all was to how things were back in Amity. She flew down towards the very core, where she knew that the cities electronic spirit would be. As she entered she saw the spirit of Zuellni.

Zuellni was a bright blue spirit that took on the form of a tiny little girl. She was around two feet tall with long hair that went down passed her feet. She had adorable baby like features and seemed rather surprised by Sam's appearance. It was clear that Zuellni was a much younger spirit. Only a few decades old. She looked a little scared of Sam.

"_You don't need to be afraid._" Sam said gently as she approached Zuellni. "_My friend and I will be staying in your city for the next few years. And I was wondering if you would like some company?_" Sam asked, remembering the years that she had spent alone inside of Amity before she had met Danny. A spirit could not leave the city's core for long. Not without serious consequences for the city.

Zuellni's face light up and she flew over to Sam flying around her cheering. Sam chuckled and began to play around with the childish spirit. She wouldn't let Zuellni be forced to be alone as well.

* * *

><p>Danny got back to his dorm room late that night. "<span><em>You're back.<em>" Sam said, giving him her cat's grin from her position on his bed. "_How was your night alone with the princess?_"

"Annoying. I can't believe they actually take a game of capture the flag so seriously." Danny grumbled as he got ready for bed. "How was your day? I can't imagine you kept yourself out of trouble."

"_Oh ye of little faith._" Sam said, fanning as if she was hurt by the words. "_I spent some time wondering about the city before I went to keep Zuellni company. She is an innocent little child. Reminds me a little of you when you were younger._"

"I haven't been innocent in a long time." Danny said sadly.

A moment of silence passed between the two. "_You should get some sleep. I understand you have to go and play that game with the other children tomorrow._" Sam said jumping off of Danny's bed. "I am looking forward to seeing this 'sports' thing."

"Yeah right, its going to be a joke." Danny said yawning and climbing into bed. "Good night Sam." Danny said as he drifted off to sleep.

"_Good night._" Sam said softly before fading out of the room.

* * *

><p>A five year old Danny was sitting in the middle of the floor in the bottom of the cities core, right in front of the spirit of Amity. "<span><em>You need to focus on giving it form. You can worry about learning to maintain the energy later.<em>" Amity instructed.

Danny's hair was the snowy white that always appeared whenever he used the Fallen One's power. His green eyes were looking down at his hands as he tried to bring out his kei and shape it around his fingers. His hands were glowing a deep green as he practiced.

"_You are alright so strong. And at such a young age._" Amity chuckled using one of her paws to ruffle Danny's already messy hair. "_Thank you for coming and visiting me everyday. Your company makes the days seem more real._"

Danny looked up from his glowing hand with a large grin plastered across his face. "I'm going to become much stronger! Strong enough to protect you!" Danny said happily. "I'll make sure that we can always be together!" Amity smiled down at the little boy. Danny was going to grow up to be strong, stronger than anyone else. Amity knew that he would protect her. He was going to be a great hero.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm too tired to proof read this any more. So even though I probably having even worked out most of the bugs, I'm just going to post it.<strong>

**I've dropped off the radar the last few days because I got back a review of my doctoral thesis with some suggestions for a 'few' changes and I needed to rewrite the whole thing a few times so that I can dumb down to a level where people outside of my field would be able to understand the problem and the benefits of my solution.**

**But it finally got passed (with the exception of running it past an editor to get all my grammatical errors out). So in a few more months I will be doing my finally defense and then I will be able to put Dr. in front of my name. Dr. ForgottenFables. I wonder if there are any other writers out there with a Doctorate in Applied Mathematics.**

**I actually had to write this chapter out twice. The first time I wrote it out my computer decided to crash on me. Though this rewrite looks nothing like the first write up. I ended up cutting out a lot of Danny's dialogue from my first write up, because it felt like a lot of exposition that could be better used as big reveals later on in the story. I don't feel like I did a very good job of this chapter. To much jumping around of senses without enough transitions between. Also it is hard to write for something like Sam meeting Zuellni, since neither of them are human and Zuellni hasn't had much of any contact with the outside world. Plus Zuellni can't talk or communicate in any way except for hand gestures.**

**Next chapter will start off with a more exciting bit from Danny's life before leaving Amity (an actual fight while he is much older).**

**I am around 50% sure that Ignacius is the name of the dimension they live in, though it could be the name of the dimension that the contaminants originated from. It is kind of hard to tell more of the things that they say don't have much context.**

**Someone pointed out that I seemed to be leaning towards Felli as the love interest, since it had been hinted at in things like her description and they way they have interacted.**

**I would like to point out that all the female characters I listed will spend some level of one on one time with Danny. **

**And that it isn't my fault that Nina enters the picture as a crazy blond that is trying to force Danny to do something against his will, while Felli enters the picture as a silver haired beauty shimmering with power in a really romantic setting and tries to show some level of understanding of Danny's motives. **

**That is just how their characters were in the anime. (Though they never got to talk about how Nina was actually a princess in the anime. Seriously, how can an entire city not notice that?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

><p>How long had it been? Four hours? Five? Danny no long felt any concept of such notions as hours and minutes. The only measurement that there was for time would have to be in heart beats and they rapidly counted down towards what seemed like an inevitable lose.<p>

He had to momentarily take a hand off of his Onyx Dite Scythe in order to wipe some blood from his green eyes. His breath was coming in short gasps as he tried to stabilize himself.

But he didn't have time. The contaminoid was making sure of that. It turned to his and grinned as it raised its massive arms, each one as big as an ice-cream van with large wave blades sticking out of them.

This creature was like nothing Danny had ever faced before. Even though it was big, it was practically minuscule compared to the mountain sized contaminoids that Danny had seen in the past. But this one must have been far older than the others. It had adapted to survive to a level beyond other contaminoids by compressing its body, making it take less energy to survive.

Contaminoids usually draw most of what they need to from the contamination in the air so most of what they eat can go towards growing more powerful. But this one had taken it to a new level, not even needing to eat to grow in strength. But that was not the scariest thing about it.

"You are getting tired, child!" Its voice boomed with laughter. Danny had to suppress a shiver at the eerie sound. This contaminoid had consumed enough humans to have absorbed enough of their knowledge to not only speak but also to wield kei. It was a sentient monster, rather than one of the instinctive masses.

It had a humanoid shape to it, with the different that blades protruding from its arms and two horns growing out of the sides of its head, the horn on the left being snapped off. Standing at the same size as a large house it towered over the thirteen year old Danny.

"Yeah... of seeing your ugly mug!" Danny smart mouthed. The contaminoids smirk turned to a glare, his rows of razor sharp black teeth showing as his single red eye narrowed, the other being covered by a mat of flash that looked like an eye-patch. A tangled mop of seaweed like hair fell down to his shoulders. The entire body below the collar was like black armored plating.

"You will pay for your insolence, child!" The contaminoid screamed and brought back one of its bladed arms before thrusting it forwards as bloody red kei covered it.

Danny drew on his own kei and his body erupted in green light. He parried the first strike and then jumped over the second one.

Concentrating his external kei along the blade of the scythe, he brought it down with enough force to leave a gash along the ground simply from the pressure, but there wasn't even a scratch on the dark shell on the arm that the creature had used to block the attack.

Danny had to jump back to avoid the second blade that was moving straight for him, feeling the wind from the slash pressing up against his external augmented kei. Then Danny lunged forward with an over arching swing of his scythe that was aimed for the exposed area around the neck, but the creature again managed to block it. The creature knew more than enough about combat to understand its own weak points and wasn't about to let Danny get an easy shot in. The two fighters keis pushed against each other with enough force to blow up a sandstorm around them before they were both blown backwards.

Danny dug the blade of his scythe into the ground to slow him down as the went flying backwards at breakneck speeds. He breathed deeply as he glanced over his weapon to make sure it wasn't damaged, but it was still in perfect condition. The thing was a true beauty, state of the art. The scientists in Amity had spent a long time trying to duplicate the Heaven's Blades, but the end result required more kei then any normal human possessed, and since it was an weapon designed to be used by one person, they gave up on it. Luckily, Danny had more power than the average human.

He then turned back towards his opponent, who was pulling himself out of a plateau about two miles away. Danny focused kei over his eyes and the contaminoid came into sharp focus. For a moment Danny thought that nothing had changed but then he saw a few cracks around a joint around on the monster's left arm.

Danny grinned at the new weak spot, but the grin vanished as pain shot through his entire body. "No... not yet... I have to keep going." He mumbled as he clutched at his head.

Even with his more than human strength and kei. He had known he wasn't going to be enough to take on this super elder. So before he had gone to battle, he had nicked an experimental kei booster. It was powerful, and amplified his kei flow a hundred fold. But like all kei boosters, it came with a price.

A normal human would have died within a few minutes of taking the drug and using a minimal amount of kei. But Danny had been having to fight of hours, pushing his body and kei beyond their natural limits just to survive. Slowly, Danny regained control of himself and tightened his grip on his scythe and a small amount of kei discharged from his mouth. The same why it always did when a contaminoid approached him.

The contaminoid came at him like a missile, using external augmented spiral kei in order to move at speeds far beyond a normal contaminoids snail's pace. His body was covered in the dark crimson kei that characterized the inhuman creature's power.

Danny did his best to dodge the rapid tempoed strikes that the creature was throwing at him. The arm blades flew around faster than most people could see, but finally, Danny managed to find an opening. Swinging his scythe around hard he managed to get the creature to raise its guard in order to protect its neck. Then at the last moment, Danny shifted the angle of the attack to strike the cracked region of the contaminoids arm.

A look of surprise crossed the contaminoids face as the armor gave way and his arm was severed at the elbow. Danny was going to try for the creature's head but was batted backwards by the remaining arm.

But that didn't stop Danny from feeling really smug about the step forward. "Looks like... I disarmed you." He said grinning as green blood dripped from the creature's wound.

"Not really." The contaminoid said holding up the stump. A reddish yellow liquid poured out of the elbow and quickly shaped itself into a duplicate of the original arm, before it turned into the same kind of black shell.

"Oh..." Danny said, his heart sinking into his heels. Another wave of pain shot through Danny's body. "No... not... now." He said falling to one knee.

The contaminoid looked down at him and began to laugh. "Having so much power at your finger tips. It's a burden, isn't it child?" He mocked.

"No... I must protect Amity..." Danny said trying his best to keep both hands on his weapon as his vision started to blur. He barely saw the downwards strike of the creatures knew arm in time to bring his scythe in the way.

"Foolish child! The strong do not guard the weak! You should have left them to parish!" He shouted as he bashed down on Danny over and over again. Danny was having to use all his kei to prevent the attacks from crushing him. "If you are going to fight alone then you are going to die alone! How does it feel to know that you let them all down!"

'No... I can't give up. But I can't hold on much longer.' Danny thought as his vision started to fade. The effects of the drug were slowing his heart beats. 'Amity... I'm sorry.' He said as his eyes began to flutter.

"_Danny!_" The voice of Amity rang inside of the boy's head. The blows from the creature's attacks came to a sudden halt and Danny's eyes widened as Amity came out of nowhere and rammed herself into the contaminoid, pushing him off of Danny.

"Out of my way, spirit!" The creature shouted and back hand slashed Amity across the stomach. Whitish blue partials came off of the wound as Amity bounced across the ground.

Rage filled every fiber of Danny's being, turning his eyes a bloody red. "You bastard!" He shouted as he lunged towards the contaminoid, pushing out every last drop of kei that he had left and aiming for the creatures neck. He didn't care what happened to his after the attack was over. He would destroy this creature even if it cost him his life.

The creature put up its new left arm to block, but the new arm's shell didn't have the same tenacity as the old one. The scythe shimmered a brilliant green as it slowly moved through the creature's armor. "This can't be happening..!" The last words of the creature before the scythes blade finished its way to the creatures neck, taking off its head and sending a blast of kei that incinerated the severed head and blew a hole in the mountain in the distance.

Danny fell to the ground a few seconds before the contaminoids own body seemed to figure out that it was dead and fell over. Danny's scythe shattered, the sheer amount of kei and physical had been to much for it. Danny gasped as he felt his kei channels starting to rupture. He wouldn't be able to hold his transformation much longer. And once back in his human form, he would lose his immunity to the contaminates. Death would come quickly.

He pushed himself up and stumbled over to Amity. He found that the electronic spirits kei flow had been mostly undamaged. She would live. "Good... at least... you will survive." He mumbled as he lost his hold on his transformation. A blue ring of kei started to pass over him.

But just before it finished a helmet was pushed over his head, supplying clean air to his human lungs. "Well well, you did it. Congratulations, little badger." A smug voice said. Danny's head turned to see a man standing over him. He had graying hair and was wearing a crisp black business suit. Even though he was breathing in contamination, he didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects.

"Vlad..." Danny mumbled as his vision went to black.

"Don't be so surprised boy. You and that spirit are too valuable for me to just let you die here..." They were the last things he heard as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Danny shot up in bed, breathing heavily. His green eyes scanning his room as he tried to figure out what was going on.<p>

"_Another nightmare?_" Sam asked, the same way she always did when he woke up in the night.

"Just a bad memory. That's all." Danny said, giving the same response he always gave.

"_Well, I was going to wake you up anyways. You need to get moving if you are going to get to that game thing._" Sam said her long black tail twitching back and forth.

"Uh..." Danny groaned as he got up. He was tired and he didn't want to be there, but he could at least show up for this round and just quit afterwards. That would give them enough time to find a replacement. But that didn't stop his from asking the greatest of philosophical questions. "Why me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had first planned for this to only be a small piece of a chapter, but it had turned out to be about the same length as a normal chapter for this story so I just left it as is.<strong>

**For any of you that didn't realize it, that was Pariahs. Though it was a pretty loose representation.**

**I had to go and look up what Pariahs actually looked like since it has been so long since I have watched Danny Phantom, but then I noticed that his name was Pariah Dark and not Pariahs Dark. That isn't to say that I won't keep typing Pariahs (simply because I think it sounds better), but I think it goes to show just how little we Danny Phantom fans actually care for the original content. Since I was able to misspell this major villain's name probably a hundred times without anyone correcting me. And for that I thank you. Potato, Patato, em I right?**

**I have heavily hinted as to Vlad's involvement in Danny's past. So now you must ask yourself, why would I do that? Why did I write this whole chapter even? (Besides the fact that I love giant monster fights, since they are the only things were a character like Danny can actually seem like the underdog when most of the other characters are humans)**

**Good luck figuring that out, though I the rate this story is going you will have a dozen or so chapters to finally understand it before it becomes relevant to the main time line. And by then all shit will be going crazy.**

**I mean really crazy; mutant army, clones, contaminoids, guys running around in masks, the Heaven's Blades, space ripping open, Nina slowly going insane. All of it revolving around why I made this chapter.**


End file.
